


cooking

by howdoibegin (tellmewhatyousee)



Series: Writer's Month 2020 [17]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Cooking, Gen, Writer's Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/howdoibegin
Summary: Sanji finds peace in cooking.Writer's Month Prompt #17.
Series: Writer's Month 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894669
Kudos: 6
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	cooking

**Author's Note:**

> this work has been backdated & reposted from a one shot compilation.

When Sanji was cooking, when he could _really_ get into it, his whole world seemed to slow down.

Nothing else mattered when he was busy chopping up tomatoes into even little pieces, or seasoning some steak _just right._ He often complained about interruptions, but in reality, he hardly even noticed them. Luffy could come crashing through the walls of the kitchen— which he’d done many times before, actually— and Sanji wouldn’t even flinch.

His crewmates would admire his concentration if it weren’t for how inconvenient it was at times. If someone wanted to say hello, they had a quick question, or even occasionally during an _attack,_ it was nearly impossible to get Sanji’s attention. The few times Luffy had tried to physically stop him from working, he almost ended up with a knife through his hand.

At that point, Chopper advised hanging up a ‘do not disturb’ sign when Sanji was in the kitchen, for everyone’s safety.


End file.
